


Time

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'time'. Fits into the canon timeline somewhere in season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Time is precious to Blaine. 

Since he was allowed to plan his own afternoons and activities for the day, he’s tried making the most out of every minute. But to him it still felt like there were not enough hours in a day and too many things to do.

It’s maybe also because he doesn’t want to miss out on anything — having fun with his friends, the newest fashion trends, the best movies, simply everything.

When he meets Kurt and starts spending more and more time with him, keeping up with everything becomes harder. Suddenly making the most of his own time becomes difficult when he could use it to make Kurt laugh and sing and dance.

Blaine doesn’t regret any minute he’s with Kurt though. He just learns to adjust the way he thinks about how his time is spend the most efficient. Turns out that another person’s time well spent can be pretty important to him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135611078787/time)


End file.
